With the development of technology, intelligent mobile terminals, such as a smart phone employing Android (which is a free and source code opened operating system based on Linux), iPhone and the like, have been more and more widely used. As the intelligent mobile terminals (for example, smart phone) are widely used, a variety of mobile applications spring up on the intelligent mobile terminals. Meanwhile, increased advertisement plug-ins are embedded in the applications. Malicious advertisement software may at least disturb a user, or for the worse may cause the leakage of privacy of the user. For a user of mobile phone, the malicious advertisement software may be more likely to consume a great amount of data traffic, or even to unknowingly send SMS with payment, bringing all kinds of losses to the user.
In order to prevent the user from harm of malicious advertisement, the first step is to recognize which application is advertisement software and what kinds of harms it has. Thus the user may know whether or not the advertisement software is a malicious advertisement and its harmful program, and then may optionally remove this software. Meanwhile this may further provide data support for advertisement block.
At present, for the advertisement plug-in recognition, most of intelligent mobile terminals determine whether an application is an advertisement plug-in only by simply and routinely detecting a title of an advertisement module. However, since some advertising parts embed the advertisement module into the application such that obfuscated advertisement software codes possibly have no apparently distinguishable title of module, the advertisement plug-in could not be accurately recognized in the prior art and thus the advertisement plug-in may have a low recognition rate.